Another Heroes - English Version
by Ulvibrann
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, a high school student from UA is in Kamino with Ilda, Shoto, Momo and Kirishima to rescue Katchan as a hostage. But all this will not happen as planned. This will entail an adventure beyond their imaginations and space time. French version :
1. Chapter 1

Hidden in the ruins, Izuku, Shoto, Momo and Ilda remain fixed in fear. In the distance we heard a splash. It is Bakugo who emerged from a black liquid in front of All for one.

"- What's that mess ?! huh? !"

With his alter, All for one brings Tomura and his band with the same method of teleportation. All for one says to Tomura who is on his knees:

"- You've failed again, huh Tomura?" But you can not be discouraged at all, all you need is to try again. your comrades for you, and that boy too ... because you think he's an "important piece." Try as many times as you want, that's why I'm here. "

For his part, Izuku thinks extensively about his habit. Worried by his remorse at not having saved Bakugo in time at the summer camps when he was ill at this point. He thinks of a ploy to save him. But hesitated for a moment because of his fear and his inability to react by looking at others who react in the same way as him.

On the battlefield, All for one says:

"It looks like it's coming after all ..."

Suddenly, a tall, muscular man emerged from the sky at high speed. It's All might, the only hope that could stop this guy in a suit almost invincible. Both of them are pushing their hands together:

"- I'm going to give you everything All for One" All might yell.  
\- Are you going to kill me All might again?" All for One shouted.

The battle of the century begins between the living incarnations of darkness and light.

Shock waves destroying the ground occur as they move. So they eject people around. All might have had a hard time standing up to him, pulling out those hands. The man in black said:

"- The bar is less than 5 km from here ... It took you 30 seconds to arrive from the moment when I sent my name ... You softened All might.  
\- You can talk, what's the idea with that two-ball mask you're wearing? Do not you think you're doing too much? I'm not going to make the same mistake All for one Cried All might last. "

The latter runs at full speed towards All for one:

"- I will get the young Bakugo! And this time you will end behind bars for good! Your group of naughty puppets too!  
\- It will not be possible. We have so much to do ... So difficult ... For both of us ... "

At this precise moment, the arm of the latter swells, sprinkled with static electricity, expelled a ray of unimaginable power on All might, who sends it to the other end of the city.

Of course the buildings do not withstand the sudden shock. Leaving a vast field of ruins. All for one face Bakugo says:

"- " Atmospheric Compression "," High speed corkscrew "," explosions", "times four", " muscle building ", "times three" ... This combination is pretty fun, maybe I there would be more powerful improvements ... "

" - All might! "Bakugo shouted

"- Do not worry, he's not going to die of something like that ... Anyway ... Go away! Tomura here and take the child with you. "

His fingers lengthened to black at high speed to Black Mist's body, which activated his alter even when he was unconscious. A portal opens :

"- Now leave.  
\- Professor," said Tomura.

A huge noise arrives in the distance, the iron man resurfaces in front of him, falling back on the ground bruised by the wave. He charges, fists clenched at full speed.

"- You will not escape  
\- I want you to remember, Tomura, that you can always grow up."

By suffering the shock caused by All might, the wind began to blow extremely strong. Tomura on his knees sees this sad spectacle for his mentor. One of those accomplices who is always conscious suggests that he leave here before it degenerates. He then carried off Crematorium in one of his marbles :

"- Take the other one with you too.  
\- Bastards," Bakugo said to the gang of villains with a smile. "

Izuku and the others are still thinking about the rescue. The latter analyzes the scene by thinking :

"- With All for One across, I can not save Katchan, because he's surrounded, he's unable to escape ..."

Bakugo is fighting them in the meantime. He made sure that the magician did not touch him so as not to be back elsewhere, with his alter of explosion.

Suddenly when All might be ready to give the coup de grace, the man in his tie makes him dive into the asphalt first and balance him behind him.

Izuku seeing this scene, thought about an opening to save Bakugo. So it will leave All might who could give everything. Suddenly, he has an idea:

"- Everyone! Ilda!  
\- Do not even think Midoriya!  
\- No! There is a way! A way for us to avoid the fight! A way to rescue Bakugo, And  
tell us what you think." said Shoto

"- But success depends on Katchan ... This plan ... If it is me who implements it ... It will fail It must be you, Kirishima. "


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugo is on guard against these opponents by keeping a distance while facing them.

All of a sudden, a wall that was not far away smashed, letting Izuku, Ilda, and Kirishima, who hardened his body, pass. Shoto, behind, uses his ice power to create a climb to propel them into the air.

The villains have not always noticed their presence. This time, they can make the first move, at a height where they can not reach. The head of the villains holds the attention of All might but that means that it is also his case.

At the same time, Kirishima with the two other heroes, screams in Bakugo to come by extending his hand. We chose him because of his friendship with him since the beginning of the school year. With Izuku it would be different ...

Bakugo uses his blast that repels his attackers. So he joined them, high in the air and clutching Kirishima's hand with a smile:

"- Strip of idiots ..."

Suddenly, Mister Compress propels himself in the air with the help of Magnet . But at the same time, gets bigger to stop him in his race and falls as dry on the ground due to the shock in the skull, his nose bleeding:

"- Rescue is a top priority, get off ... damn kid "

The latter thus stand out from the battlefield, in safety. The other villains are struck at the speed of light. Gran Torino is coming in and All might say:

"- Gran Torino ! You're late! You're too fast! You know that bastard Midoriya ... He looks more like you in the day! In the bad sense of the word!  
\- After everything that happened at the summer camp, to come anyway ... This youth ... However, I'm sorry to inform you that now ... Without anything to bother me ... I can defeat you. "All said, speaking directly to All for one.

Meanwhile, he sends all his accomplices to the portal using the alter activation on Magnet. All boys are sent back to Toga. Everyone passes in the portal. Tomura says :

"- Professor, he said before disappearing,  
\- Tomura, continue the battle."

All might go back loaded fist on his enemy. But the head of Gran Torino arose from a black liquid in front of him, receiving the blow in full face. The hero apologizes for this involuntary gesture. As a result, the person who provoked this error said :

"After all ... I despise you. In the past, your fists fell on my comrades, one by one, and yet you are acclaimed as the symbol of peace, standing on top of society, of those sacrificed to get there ... The view must be beautiful up there huh? "

The blond hero recovers Gran Torino from the portal by wearing a Detroit Smash as well as wrong on All for one, bleeding from the mouth by embedding it in the ground.

"- Shut up, play with others as if they were toys, swelling! Destruction! Steal! Exploitation! Manipulation! The people of this world who try to live every day! You do not care they despise their efforts, these are things that I can not forgive! "last shouted, All might, giving an extra blow to the skull.

The black glass around the face breaks. Its form became between its malabar and normal form :

"- Do not leave yourself a little overwhelmed by the emotions, All might I've heard these words, you know ... From the previous owner of One for all, Nana Shimura ...  
\- You miserable junk, you dare to pronounce the name of my master!  
\- She thought only of her ideals ... It is as if this woman had no power at all! As the one who engendered One for All, her lack of Hope was really embarrassing ... She died in a particularly shameful way ... How could I tell you that ...  
\- Enough!"

At this moment, the man on the ground propels the latter in the air with his alter. Gran Torino helped by propelling himself to All might to get him back on the ground:

"- Calm down, you let yourself be pushed to the end ! It was exactly like six years ago ! Missed your chance to capture him! Instead, he opened a hole in your stomach! You're still being bullied by this kind of bullshit! Do not pay attention to his words!  
\- Ok ...  
\- You can still move?! Push your limits! It's all or nothing, Toshi!  
\- Very good! "

At once All for One, charge his power arm again and expel again energy destroying everything in its path. All might resist but his form changes to someone weak and skinny. The world in panic discovered by television, this face with stupor.

"- My body can rot and decline ... and the world see me in this condition ... My spirit continues ... I am still the symbol of peace ! And there is nothing you can do to even scratch an ounce of that spirit !  
\- Beautiful! You had me, I had forgotten the inflexible boy you were in. In that case, I hope that this is not going to I have something to say about it ... Shigaraki Tomura is Shimura Nana's grandson All this time, I imagined how much this info would upset you. opportunity for you and Tomura to meet you and you have vanquished it bluntly is not it? without knowing anything, while still displaying that triumphant smile.  
-You lie ...  
\- That's the truth. understand, is not that this is the kind of thing I would do ... Hmm that's strange All Might what happened to your smile he said taunting the  
\- ...Species ... Kind of ... junk!  
\- As I think ... That's funny ! Looks like I have a little more than scratched your mind "

All mighty remorse shrieked with all his strength, but behind him, a woman suffering in the rubble, begging not to lose the fight. screens, also pleaded with this victory with all their strength, even if it is very bad, facing the incarnation of evil.

"- You're right All for one, there are so many things that we heroes have to protect ! And that's why, we're not losing. "At last shouted" All might, "with his right arm turned muscular with the power he has left."

In the distance Endeavor, literally shouting :

"What's that shitty physics?" eh, All might ?! " he said, throwing a torrent of flame at All for one.

The latter, repelled this attack in a gust of wind.

"- What's that messy physics mess?"  
\- If you're here to support us, then join all those nazes and stay wise." the man in the black suit answers.

Suddenly Edgeshot and the other heroes come to help All might to evacuate the civilians still under the rubble. Gran Torino still on the ground responds to the hero # 1:

"- By pity All might stop this dirty guy! We all want to see you win! Your appearance does not matter, you remain the No.1 hero! Everyone wants your victory! "cried the old man.

All for one reloads his arm but this time with more alter, his member did not look like anything in common:

"- Midoriya Izuku, you transferred it to him, did not you? He came back here, when he was not ready at all ... as if he was unable to control himself, get back for what you did, lament and die, All might because even as a master, you have failed. "

The two giants hit each other fists, which leads to a new, powerful explosion. All might take advantage of this situation, to load his other arm to finish on All for one, which is his last chance before losing his alter "One for all":

"- United State of Smash !" cried out loud, the most powerful hero of the earth.

All for one finished recessed in the ground. The effect of the smash caused a hurricane that drove people around and even the helicopter that was filming them. The hero, still standing, raises his hand as a sign of victory against the cameras. All the people watching were jumping for joy.

But this joy was short-lived. The enemy on the ground gets up, weakened, to the amazement of the whole world and All might first.

"- I see you're surprised, huh, all might ?! It's very simple, I used at least twenty alter reinforcement before you finish with me.I did not think you were going to hit so hard. I see on your face, despair! Ah ah ah! Now prepare for your last breath!  
\- Alas I am not immortal, it was an honor to die as an eternal hero ... "

Following his last sentence, he closed his eyes, All for one finished it off using his feeble power remaining in the hero's chest. The latter died instantly, skin open, plunged into a scarlet pool. Always on the side, Gran Torino says:

"- Fucked you killed All might ! Come here I fuck you fucked!" he said with extreme rage as he charged him with the other superheroes.  
\- All my condolences, Gran Torino, but I have better things to do now that the symbol of peace is no longer of this world!"

Then he disappeared instantly, leaving the field of ruins. Gran Torino and the other heroes then joined the body of All might inert, tears in their eyes:

"- Peace to your soul, my friend ... I promise you to stop this bastard with the help of your colleagues. "

It was the last day in this land of All might, the symbol of peace that will die in legend.


	3. Chapter 3

The world discovers with horror the death of All might. Izuku always in the street with the others, cries until no longer able. Bakugo, Momo, Shoto and Kirishima feel overwhelmed by events.

People are left speechless in front of screens that broadcast the terrible news. In panic, the crowd begins to move. The five students are jostled in all directions to finish on the ground.

The information on the TV cuts off the live. Aizaiwa on the set speaks after these images :

"Tonight, All might have left us, we must show that our society is standing up despite our great defeat, let's show the world that we are able to get by." The Prime Minister of Japan, communicated to me the Decree of maximum state of emergency that has never been used so personnel will be deployed in the streets to protect heroes and students with a license can fight without you see All for one Do not act alone The farewell ceremony will take place tomorrow at 2:00 pm With that, I have to leave you, be strong, more ultra. " He said with little energy.

Following this message, the crowd calms down. Everyone goes home, disappointed, in tears. Izuku feels guilty about this sudden event, crying again. The others try to comfort him. He mumbles incomprehensible words. Ilda said to Izuku, shaking in his voice :

"- Izuku, it's not your fault, he did his best, All Power, and you saved Katchan with our help.  
\- I could've got them Ilda! Said Bakugo.  
\- He's right Bakugo, Ilda, if we would not have been there, All might break out a lot more  
\- You tell Izuku bullshit It'll end up the same way It's your emotions playing tricks on you !" Ilda shouted at Izuku.

The latter looks at him in the void and turns back running away leaving the others, with tears in their eyes:

"- Izuku comes back I did not want ... You Bakugo! You do not miss air!  
\- Bah what?  
\- Forget it ... "

Izuku hurries back to the nearest subway. After passing the turnstile, he comes back alone in the wagon towards his home in the city of Musutafu.

Sitting on a seat, he thinks of everything and nothing at once by grinding black. He thinks of all he could do to avoid this tragedy. But he did not know what to do. The lights around begin to flash, and the car begins to pitch slightly.

Izuku worries and looks at the bottom. He seems to distinguish a familiar silhouette but vague:

"- All ... All might it's you?"

But he did not answer. On these side, he suddenly sees someone else:

"- Hey! ... But it's me! But it looks different ..."

The wagon trembles again, the silhouettes disappear like holograms:

"- Izuku, All might be dead, do not hallucinate, all that's in your head ... You're not crazy ... It's because of your emotions ... "he said, melting in tears.

Arriving at his station, coming out of the subway, an old man with mustache and aviator glasses was going to come up and asked him:

"- How's it going, young man?  
\- Yes ... But I have to go ...  
\- I understand you, good evening ... Ah he is already gone, thin I missed my subway! By excelsior!"

Izuku's apartment is not fortunately no longer very far. He walks quietly down the street to the stairwells, still his head elsewhere. When he opens his door from home, his mother hastens to hug him so hard. He motioned to stop and she let him go before he choked :

"- Oh, I'm sorry Izuku, I was very worried about you, you know, why are not you in the hospital? for All might you're not hurt at least?

\- I understand how you feel, it's really hard for you ... for me too ... I'm going to let you rest. I'll have to go to the ceremony tomorrow, he'll be cremated, if you want, you have katsudon leftovers, if you're hungry.  
\- No thanks, I'm going to bed, I'm not very hungry.  
\- Will you still go with me?  
\- Where?  
\- At the ceremony ...  
\- Oh yes ... I'm going to bed.  
\- Goodnight Izuku ... "

His son goes to his room and his mother, full of sadness. He plunges into his bed, and looks around. The posters of the legend sat around, with its by-products, stuffed animals, clothes, curtains with its effigy ... But that does not help not to think of him. He takes his pillow and shouts a good blow in it, choking the noise:

"Why, all might ... Rah! All of one's shit!" He says and throws his pillow at the back of the room, against the door.

At that moment, he remembers the good memories he had with his mentor. From the first day, he accidentally met All might while he had problems with a gooey villain. He's getting his alter of "One for all" after his brave act for trying to save Bakugo. His training before having the alter, the return to UA, the secret of All might on its true form. The rescue of the hero against the army of the villains and the fight against the first nomu to the SCA. His support for the high school championship, the meeting of Gran Torino ...

So much has happened thanks to All might, he wanted so much to thank him for everything he had done for him and to change his life forever. After his tough evening, tired, he sleeps restlessly at the turn of the evening.

The next day, his mother knocks on the door and answers:

"- It's time Izuku, you have to prepare yourself  
\- I'm coming ... Ah already 11 am ..."

When dressing, head in the fog, he takes his laptop, with the morale to zero. He had received many messages from his friends who were worried about him, and about his condition. It's Ochako, Ilda, Kirishima, Momo, Tsuyu, almost the whole class ... except Bakugo. But he ignores his messages. After finishing dressing, he goes to the living room to have breakfast.

The TV is on the Tokyo TV channel. This is a report on the No.1 superhero with big heads on the TV set who comments on his actions during his life:

"- ... Since yesterday, our favorite hero have left us, Toshinori Yagi In other words, "All might", his alter is still unknown after a medical diagnosis, he has had multiple irreversible fractures and perforation of the afternoon, a homage will take place in all the countries of the world. his honor ...  
\- Mr. Miyagi's look at the testimony of his former teacher and mentor Gran Torino, recorded this morning, appears:".

An image of Gran Torino is displayed :

"- Hello sir, can I ask you about All migh ?  
\- Who?  
\- But ..."  
\- Ah yes ... Sorry young man, I don't really want to answer, even if I'm going to miss him. He made me see this little boy in all colors.  
\- Mister ... "he said desperately.

Izuku turns off the TV, his mother calls him to go to the ceremony:

"- Are you ready?  
\- Yes I'm coming ..." He said depressed.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c703788b07d6389359491b90e3f95d1c"13:40, Aoyama Cemetery, Tokyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d69c5dcfdb80f374031bcbd792141998"At the entrance, many people try to return. The soldiers do searches while keeping the perimeter. Izuku and his mother meet Ochako and his parents. She hastens to give him a hug:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c959abe54dbf8a65b65b5de0c753324""- Izuku, you're fine, I'm really worried, I sent you full of messages you did not answer me, Lida told me everything. do not go there and the others too and All might be ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Yes I know Ochako but not so close ... " He said, blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dac4965c0955bc985b363859f357383""- Nice Izuku, I'm Ochako's mother and this is her father, I did not think we would meet in these circumstances My daughter often talks about you, you knowbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Mom ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Nice to meet you ... style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Well, it's better to find a place, there are so many people here, normally AU students and relatives can go in front of them. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="748ce4fd0456e7f28028f1d489eb0349"All five, enter the largest cemetery in Japan, until first ranks reserved. Everyone was there with their families. Even Endeavor came with the other professional heroes of the city with some foreigners. The TV channels are also on site to broadcast live./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef78c204c2bb8a49e72e3a06337dd124"Waiting to start, a young man with an all-mighty Golden Age sweater is talking to Izuku who's right next to it:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4af74c8954b7ff6b0e571b18de8deaf""- Hi, you would not have seen a big, muscular man with a brown jacket and A girl with pink hair I can not find them style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- No sorry, I did not see At the same time, given the world there is style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Hey, but ... You were not at championship?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Ah yes yes I was, I am style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- You were style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Thank you ... In fact, I know you too, I saw you in the newspapers I think your name of hero, it's the crawler, you help the people in the street, it's a shame they think you're a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- It makes me really happy that you know me from a DU student. You can call me style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Oh Koichi, I'm very informative, that's all, I hope we'll see each other again ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- It shocked me when All might ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Me too ... "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f6b5d44b96173c6db69a90b73b4e761"Suddenly Present Mic interrupts the din of the crowd, making a solemn speech on All might. Then comes the story of these relatives and students. Moment Present Mic calls someone:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2aef82ec5d7c6ec3a4a459b6bb9971b""- Beast Jeanist are you there? Ah yes that's right ... Let's go to Izuku then ..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90f324f01e4dd5997d7d041b19e52382"Izuku feels pissed at getting up on the platform:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6551f79008b6e26f93ef6ea911b54b93"" - All might, my superhero, my friend, we'll miss you ... You've always been here for me ... I'm sorry, but I can not go on ... " He said, starting to cry in leaving the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee649eeef68a1579f30f90ca19ab4443"He back to his mother:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7f03918479c4f55dabd4e58136406c5""- You did what you could Izuku, Ilda, Kirishima, Bakugo and Momo spoke to me while you were on stage, they wanted to know if you were ok. But this Bakugo is a real mule head ... Ochako and Ilda will come to us just now. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8919a21fb3c00b5bfe3c9aa4483a2d99"The ceremony ends in tears and sadness. The closest people stay next to the coffin with many flowers left on the spot. The graveyard is emptied as time goes by, giving way to graves and cherry trees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18fbc1288275364f500760bdd1462eba"The coffin is sent to the crematorium, to put his ashes in an urn with his effigy engraved with his phrase "Plus Ultra !"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d2c30725f26da448e6a399a3b9facb"Around the world, people of all origins pay tribute to him, shouting his motto in the streets of all continents, life stops on this day of mourning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2f7a2821b779389ab4705ef1fbf7c0a"Meanwhile, anomalies are recorded everywhere as if the landscape is as soft on a computer with a multiplication of micro-earthquakes in sensitive areas of the globe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37c1b40f1e43c55f7ac2d42d30636201"Later, Izuku returns with his mother, Lida and Ochako, to his apartment after taking the subway:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="178cc7d41974389faba563e1bab2e232""- Oh that's cute at home Ms. Midoriya!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Oh thank you Ochako, you can call me Inko, you want some things Do you want to drink too? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Yes Inko, I want some style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- And you Ilda?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Just water, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Izuku?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- An apple ramune, please. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c94e5f7afda3a16860a39131940efd0"Inko serves everyone at the table in the living room, and thanks her:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ace38d9caeb02d2e72ac81c6564819f""- Izuku, since just now, you're blushing, are you all right?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Oh, I'm just a little hot ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- She said with a wink, at least you're better since they were your friends, Izuku was going to fall into depression if he did not see people, thank you for being there ! Said Ochako and Ilda style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- I'll leave you, I do not want to bother you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e30d52ff988ea0890ff14d77f2ab84ba"They go to Izuku's room, and come in:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd34b7f91ab8cc830c0d6a819f711eb"" - That's the big mess here! Could it be from a floor to the ceiling! If that's not a geek room then!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Ochako is watching your language!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- It's ... It's no grave Ilda, said Izukubr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Ah, sorry Izuku, that's ok, impresses that's all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="207cdf48ea146f000f3198fd45fccac5"He and Ochako sit hard on the bed. Ilda on the office chair, drinking the same time :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5f04635201baa7d49fd83d7b4f52475""- I'm sorry he's gone All might, I have known that Professor I think he was very close to you Izuku ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Yes is like a time where it looks like it was a little schoolgirl who invited you to a date at lunchtime, ah ah ah, I'm going to remember for a long style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Ah ah yes, I remember Ochako, he was really great this guy - it's a pity he's not here style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- He was a little odd, he summoned you very often, why do you want to tell us whybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Uh ... normally I do not have the right to say it ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Well, well, we'll know in the next episode!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- I like your humor Ochako, always there to support the morale!" Izuku said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ac15c66d7d35f1ac1385c6ac9430973"In the late afternoon, Inko knocked on the door:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a28c14be3957a198a59dede5edb721af""- Izuku you have a visit! You can come style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- I wonder who it can be."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="233ff63cec4a3623bfa285652f574bce"Everyone is hurrying in the living room. A familiar person stands in front of them:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2280621d24498a105c8282b190bdd780""- David ... Shield ?!"/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e2b9ab47d67b2f533b20113f0a2fe60""- Hello everyone, it's nice to see you!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- We too David! We did not expect to see you at home. In fact I did not see you at the ceremony, where were you?" At the same time you live in the United States, maybe that's why ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- I was not able to come because of an impediment but I was in Japan for two or three days already for research. events at the moment I could not do much, sorry ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- It's not your fault, and also all my condolencesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Thank you Izuku ... That's nice of you, thank you to you too what you did with Ilda, Ochako and the others on the island, "he said with shining eyesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- It's normal we're heroes after all!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- It was a pleasure. Said Lidabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Yeah ... Said" Ochako slightly pissed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7c53634fe167918e337af9833c30056""-I need to borrow Izuku, to talk a little bit, would you, Ms. Midoriya?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Actually ... I do not really know what happened in the last few weeks ..." I do not want anything to happen to my little Izuku I do not want to be taken for good!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- I understand madam but the future of the world, even of the universe is at stake right now , Izuku is our only hope, he must go with me tonight! "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="819e22ef723920b0fa15d0f00ee3dbcc"At that time, Izuku, Inko, Ochako and Ilda are surprised to David of what he just said:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebc34d14e7dc1bef859c27e8b692dee7""- But ... But there's no other heroes There's enoughbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" , I'm not afraid ... "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f345dce52da3eac0bceb5cc604b609c"David kneels, in a position of submission on the floor to beg his request:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37118a0d61087af93ab9c9cbf9218378"" - I conjure you, on behalf of all the heroes of this earth and all Universe together, I would protect your son to the peril of my life!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- I see that you are not for nothing better friends with All it is ok ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Thank you, I owe you my gratitude!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="475caa0b1a33217634f7755b13f8a320"A cell phone rings, it's Ochako's. Her mother calls her home. Ilda escorts her out and thanks for their warm welcome. Before leaving, Lida says:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0999610e871fe2422d854538f5ddeb3b""- If you need us, and the 1-A calls us, we'll always be there for you!" "Good after Bakugo do not talk about it ... style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Hi Izuku, thank you for everything! "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1486528bf7d2ba42621762165ec6b93"After his friends leave the apartment, Izuku prepares his things to leave with David in the late evening. As usual, his mother hugs him before leaving. Coming down from the building, a rental car was waiting for them and climbed inside. David driving and Izuku instead of the passenger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="173c7322dd2e3d86941ddc792ee9fae6"The latter starts the engine a quarter turn and begins to roll. They leave the neighborhood, going to the outskirts lined with buildings colored by the lights and neon advertisements stamped Kanji and signs. Gradually, as they advance, they arrive on the caps/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df6e00127956ec9b31b7f663e3014af""- Oh, thin but ok, it's blocked the exit is not far offbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- We'll get to what area ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- In Shibuyabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- I've never seen a lab there ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- More specifically, we're going to visit All might ... He allowed me to come to his house, before he ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Yes ... Huh ? All might ?!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Yes ... Anyway, I'll start again, it's better not to trust appearances when you arrive. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58639e9fe1a28131b3abb84ea1134d05"The blockage leads to the exit to go to Shibuya. Arrived on the spot, the street where they are, did not pay mine, the constructions dated from several tens of years. In one corner, a small yellow house in the Nordic style embedded between two small buildings are presented to them. They stop in front, and get out of the car. An elderly person goes through this:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="511ac76a232947abcaa895be72a47d47"" -Ah, but it's David, how are you?" Toshinori is not with you?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Hello madam, uh ... no, he's still busy ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Ah, youth ... I'm going to leave you a good evening. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cab82d7b5cd80bf0b0d8e4f3e150293d"When she walks away, he whispers to Izuku:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb02521f89a8ef50ba1120cb664fb15d"" - I do not want to hurt her, anyway, she forgets everything ... "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580ac90d587fe6926fcbb6ffa812f0e5"Following that, they go back into the house of No. 1 . Inside, they see dishes filled to the brim, magazines everywhere, in a retro American decor with bluesman guitars hanging on the wall. Tiling is like in American diners, black and white tiles. A little dust settled on the framed photos. One of them had the picture of David, Melissa and All might:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d552e5ce69293c5c4d9f0b3008c5f45""- Looks like All might not be style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Deceive yourself!" It's a maniac. used to be a hideout, there are many in the country, it's not a guy broke down far from itbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Oh yes if we look at this perspective ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- First of all before going further you can ask in the room I'm going to sleep in his room. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca9664f2965d55e146941a3d52859b1e"Izuku leaves for his temporary room. On entering, he saw a room tidy, as if there had never been people who came back here, it is almost empty. There is just a bed, a dresser and a wardrobe. After settling down, David calls him to the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69d3960d1c4760f1724df4e8f9308567"Once on the spot, the adult removes the photo from the wall, a screen is behind and asks to put his fingerprint:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b6ea25ea71e8cc94c4c7eb993fcf9fa""- You see Izuku, I told you not to trust appearancesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Wow ..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12adae5733ac8d685b88cdd099321a60"David puts his finger on it, curving it. A door opens before their eyes. It's an elevator. They get into it:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ed05723e93a07eb75075890c709458c""- I did not think about it at all!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Sure, I actually took you with me by All Power's requestbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- But he's deadbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Four years ago it has set up an emergency protocol in cases where it is no longer of this world he knew that the next holder of the One for All at the time, will not be experiencedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-... Sure I does not control completely my alter but I not doing?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Not quite, no, you will need help, especially with your current emotional style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- You mean the equipment and some training?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Almost ... you'll see it down. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="840fe350d5feef0870b1cf272ec56f33"He pushes the button down. The speed of descent increases gradually, until they feel a certain weight, for several minutes. The elevator stops and the door opens to a large white laboratory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="298d85cc92f6fcc38032c3c1a1dea050"In the room where he is, gadgets are stored on the shelves. As well as several high tech computers are on the desk. At the back of the room, they see a window. On the other side, a giant turbine pierced in the center, more than ten meters high and wide, overhangs in a huge room, decked with micro-sensors in the shape of a diamond:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf4cc0a56acd780e28ed72e3447ea567""- Wow, but that will serve what ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- To meet other holders of One for All! "/p 


	6. Chapter 6

David operates the turbine via the computer connected directly, a robotic voice comes out of the speakers, images are also broadcast on the screen.

"* interdimensional connection being loaded *"

Izuku asks David:

"- Waiting there, this turbine is used to open dimensions?!  
\- Yes that's right! That's what it can help us defeat All for One !  
\- But how is that possible I thought it was only science fiction All discoveries can we can do with ... oh my god, it is not possible ... And if ... And then ...  
\- Hey, Quiet Izuku, I know it's beyond comprehension, but as I told you, other One for All holders will come here. to say that he can have duplicates of you with some differences ... And other people too.  
\- But ... But ...  
\- I know that it troubles you, but ...  
\- I wanted to tell you that Tomura Shigaraki is at inside the room! "  
" But it's not possible ?! Finally ?! Izuku, before he does anything, I'll open the door and do not fall into the turbine! "

The latter nods, comes back and goes all the way down to Tomura. But he seemed different from usual. He has brown hair instead of the usual light blue so he did not have his hands covering his body.

Tomura begins to attack on Izuku, projecting icy air. Suddenly, our hero dodges, and goes on a wall. He uses support to recover:

"- So Izuku? You can not stand my icy winds?  
\- No I can not. You're not the Tomura I know!  
\- Ah yes ... Your Tomura ... is not the same, I know ... But I'm going to finish his job ... Die here and now! Polar Lance! "

He creates and throws a spear of ice at him. The latter, charging at full speed towards his assailant by breaking his special attack.

Fist in the face, Tomura flies into the portal.

Getting rid of this problem, Izuku goes back into the main room, towards David:

"- Normally, this guy should not be there, he must have someone else who uses this technology ... But who? Izuku, there was no damage, this Tomura will not cause any more worries, he scattered in space time, the machine was not finished loading  
\- At least it's already that. "

"* interdimensional connection completed. *"

Suddenly, the computer screen, displays a video, with numbers on another window.

"- Ah finally, since I try to open his damn dimension without problem!  
\- You've never opened before?  
\- If but once ... I tried yesterday ...  
\- Ah ...  
\- Otherwise what you see it, it's live, I calibrated so that it sees the holders as well as their origin which is written by TR with figures. "

A video appears, accompanied by TR-19906. We see Izuku on his bed. But when his double turns, Bakugo is on his right. They start to kiss each other.

"- What the hell is this ?! And why is All might and my mother come back to my room? Pass it! I hope it's not true," he said, embarrassed.  
\- "Sorry, I came across a dimension Where you and Bakugo are in ... "  
\- We can not erase this memory, as in the film with the men in black.  
\- Oh no sorry, I do not have that. "

Following this little problem, another is preparing.

* overload of the generator, dimensional opening *

This sentence worries enormously David. He enters commands to stop this:

"- Shit, shit! It's not good at all!"

The turbine turns faster and faster, the steel blushed under the effect of heat. The windows that protect them breaks with the extremely loud sound coming from the machine.

* interdimensional opening *

At the same time, a whole bunch of people suddenly appear and disappear like holograms. Outside, in the city, begins to bump, some building is upside down and return to their place in a split second. Floating islands appear and disappear. Several piles of cars fused together also appear. No damage is found.

Back in the laboratory, the turbine stops. The pieces fall on the spot, the machine destroys itself.

"- Oh no, all the years I've been creating this machine, it's gone to nothing our only way to beat All for One

\- We're going to find something else  
\- I'm afraid not Izuku, I do not do not know what to do ... it'll take me years to rebuild. "  
\- What I saw earlier did not work, even when I saw several people around yesterday.  
\- Meaning but good ... In fact what you saw is an infra-dimensional overlays, several dimensions are superimposed at that go to bed you will need tomorrow.I will continue to work on it for see what I can do.  
\- But ... Okay ... "

Izuku turns back in the lab, morale at zero, goes back empty-handed in the elevator. These thoughts are mixed with everything he saw that is out of the ordinary. Arrived at the top, he goes to his room, changes into pajamas and goes to bed.

Later in the night a big noise in the living room, wake up the boy. He takes his cellphone to light up and gets up from his bed. He walks slowly slowly, his heart is pounding. The more he advances, the more his fear grows. On the spot the table of the kitchen broke in two. Beside him, someone familiar knelt on his knees:

"- Katchan ?! It's you ?! Why are you there ?! But, you have a different suit ?! Are you alright?"

Izuku not being sure approaches him. The latter gets up with difficulty, stretches his arms and embraces Izuku:

"- I hope you are not ...  
\- Izuku ... You came back from the dead ... bastard, I missed you!  
\- Phew it's not you ... Wait what ?! "

Bakugo releases Izuku and explains his situation. He said he had just been sucked into a bright hole while he was going home. Thus, he finds himself projecting on the kitchen table from the ceiling. At that moment, Izuku understands the situation:

"- David's machine, it's worked !  
\- What do you mean by that? What's up with this guy?  
\- Already your way of acting, a different costume, you're coming from another dimension, I'm going to get David. "  
" You mean you're not the Deku I knew, and the dimension thing really does exist? Shit ... I thought ... I'm sorry for earlier. He said with sadness.  
\- If you want I tell you, what happened before I arrived here, and your disappearance ...  
\- Yes I'm fine, it must be hard for you ... "

They settle on the sofa and start to discuss.


End file.
